cita a ciegas
by Sakura-v-19
Summary: las citas a ciegas pueden que no sean tan malas, puede q la persona con la q te encuentres no se tu "pareja" pero q tal si por medio de este conoces a tu "pareja"?...


**las citas a ciegas no son tan malas...**

**naruto no me pertenece... yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.**

**categoria: K**

**summary: las citas a ciegas pueden que no sean tan malas, puede y conozcas a tu "media naranja"...**

**palabras de autora: buenos para mis las ciitas a ciegas no son tan malas ojala y me tocoara alguien como mi fic hahaha, la verdad antes de tener una cita a ciegas no hay que precipitarse...**

* * *

><p><em>estaba en mi casa cuando mi amiga Ino me dijo<em>

-vamos, llevas mucho tiempo sola, deberias salir con alguien y yo tengo la mejor opcion, eh? que dices-decia ino emocionada

-no lo se ino, no me gusta eso de las citas a ciegas.-dije muy asustada _nunca habia tenido una cita a ciegas y escuchaba que eran terribles...(tenten)._

-Sakura!, no seas así. no te arrepentiras ya veras, ese chico sera bien para ti, por fa-decia ino tratando de convencerme

-No ino... no lo se me da miedo-dije sin saber que mas decir.

-mira, se encuentras en algun lugar publico con mucha gente un cafe que se yo...-decia ino -ademas acuerdate que yo junte a shikamaru y temari-dijo algo seria

_esta por fin me convencio, no estaba muy segura pero hay que probar suerte, habia estado un año con sasori era el chico mas lindo que conoci pero muy celoso... igual y decidi ir para no olvidarme de el, es imposible, pero tuve un presentimiento de que esto podria ser bueno._

_decidí encontrarme con el en una cafeteria, un starbucks. Habia mucha gente, llegue una media hora antes decidi tomar una cafe y lleve un libro, no decidi arreglarme mucho algo sencillo llevaba una blusa blanca unos jeans, tacones cafes un bolso cafe llevaba una mascada rosa palido... cuando de pronto se me acerco un chico rubio, ojos azules, parecia nervioso, se veia mas nervioso que yo._

-sakura?-pregunto el rubio sobandose la cabeza

-si yo soy, tu debes de ser naruto-dije y baje mi libro.

_me tendio la mano en forma de saludo y le di mano el la tomo y la beso. me sonreje un poco, y el tambien. _

-mucho gusto, te invitaria un cafe, pero ya tenies uno, pero no me vas a negar un pastel, me ayudas a elegirlo?- me pregunto y se levanto

-claro-le dije y lo segui

_cuado llegamos a la mesa comensamos a hablar y valla que era un chico himpractivo que le gusta mucho el ramen, me entere que trabaja en seguros (por eso usaba traje) me comento que vive solo ese es un punto a su favor y que le gusta viajer eso tambien me agrado, platicamos toda la tarde (el era muy divertido) cuando nos percatamos de que estaban a punto de cerrar._

_cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi auto y me dijo._

_-_deberias ir a mi oficina un dia de estos, lo que pagas por tu seguro es un robo, yo puedo cotizar algo muchisimo mejor y barato, de veras!.-dijo el chico rubio llevando sus manos a su nuca.

_me dio su tarjeta subi a mi coche y dijo _-llamame-

_me fui de ahi y me dirigi a la casa de mi amiga_

-como te fue- pregunto ino

-mmm... es divertido y muy atractivo, pero siento decirte que no hubo quimica-dije algo desilucionada

-lo veras otra ves?-pregunto ansiosa

-si-dije seria

-amiga!, te gusto?-dijo ino

-no es por eso trabaja en seguros e ire por el seguro de mi coche-dije resignada

_pasaron dos dias desde que lo vi haci que decidi ir a verlo por lo de mi seguro, esta vez iba mas arregada, decido optar por un vestido blanco con un moño rosa y unos tacones de plataforma cafes._

_llegue a un edificio como de diez pisos muy elegante entre y me dirigi al piso 6. Sali del elevador y cruze una puerta de cristal llegua hasta la secretaria, una pelirroja, que parecia prostituta barata, pregunte por Uzumaki Naruto. Esta secretaria que corresponde al nombre de karin me dijo muy hipocritamente, que este estaba en junta, que me sentara y ella me avisaria cuando saliera. _

_la obedeci y pasado cinco min. y un hombre alto de cabellos rebeldes color negro y ojos negro, se acerco a mi _

-disculpe ya la atienden-me pregunto el azabache

-estoy esperando a naruto, gracias- le dije con una sonrisa

-hmp... yo soy su jefe, bueno socio, ya salio de la junta y lo eh mandado a ver unas cuentas, gusta entrar a mi oficina- dijo el azabache tendiendome la mano para levantarme

-gracias, soy sakura- le dije

-Sasuke- dijo el

_y nos intreducimos en su oficina, nos pusimos a discutir lo del seguro cuando una pregunta me ruborizo_

-tienes planes el viernes?, me gustaria invitarte a cenar- dijo el con media sonrisa

_este chico me gustaba, yo claro que acepte su invitacion (por kami, quien no). Sali de su oficina y el me acompaño, me despedi de el con un beso en la mejilla (su secretaria me queria comer viva) le dije -hasta mañana- y presione el botones del elevador. _

_las citas a ciegas pueden ser buenas ..._

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>espero les guste XD, por fa reviews ... sayonara..! <strong>


End file.
